


游牧民族帐中的汉族美人

by bailichen800



Series: 《allxz无脑虐文爽文》 [3]
Category: xz - Fandom
Genre: M/M, xz - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailichen800/pseuds/bailichen800
Summary: 本文各种民族的称呼设定混用，请各位不要当真，也不要当做文化常识记忆，历史学家和民族学家也不用在无脑文里纠错，感谢配合！





	游牧民族帐中的汉族美人

**Author's Note:**

> 本文各种民族的称呼设定混用，请各位不要当真，也不要当做文化常识记忆，历史学家和民族学家也不用在无脑文里纠错，感谢配合！

今天对于王一博来说是个特别的日子。

他的父亲，天山寒部的大汗（han二声）前不久在一次狩猎活动中身亡，作为大汗唯一的嗣子，王一博无疑是新任可汗的唯一人选。

今天，王一博正式接受了部族长老的授礼，接过代表首领地位的弓箭和长矛，成为寒部的新可汗。

不过更另他兴奋的是，新可汗可以继承前任大汗的奴隶，部下，土地，当然，还有妾侍。

在他父汗的一众妾侍中，他最记挂的是一名汉族奴隶。

那名汉族奴隶是一位部下在一次劫掠中强抢而来的，因为要讨好大汗，就把这名汉人献给了王一博的父亲。

王一博在父汗的营帐间出入时见过这个人几次，是一位极其漂亮的汉族青年，乌黑柔顺的长发，白皙细腻的肌肤，纤弱娇嫩的身材，是常年茹毛饮血的游牧民族不具有的美人特征，最出类拔萃的是唇下一颗小痣，如同一张铺开的白底宣纸上点染的一滴墨迹，恰是点睛之笔，更衬得此人月眉星眸，眉目如画。

这名汉族青年自然受到了父汗的无上宠爱，游猎集会都带在身边，各个部族进献的珍奇异宝都一股脑地往他的帐里堆，费尽心思地去讨好这位清冷似雪的冰美人。

但这名汉人永远都不会看那些珍宝一眼，只是以忧郁落寞的目光呆呆地注视远方中原的方向。

王一博一直偷偷喜欢他，喜欢他静默忧愁的棕色眼睛，喜欢他一头如漆如墨的长发，喜欢他安静温顺的气质。

有一次，王一博得了一只美丽的异瞳波斯猫，他想了个合理的借口，将这只猫赠予那位汉族美人，令他高兴的是，对方并没有拒绝，而是轻轻地抚摸蜷在怀里的小猫，神色温柔。

王一博打听到，那名青年的汉名似乎是叫肖战。

王一博并不是纯正的寒部人，王一博也只是他的汉名。他的母亲是一名汉族的和亲公主，因此王一博自幼除了掌握寒语，自然也精通汉语。

肖战，战斗的战，这是一个很让善于战斗的游牧民族欣赏的名字，然而这么一个颇具威势的名字却偏偏落在这样一个纤弱美人身上。

现在父汗已经殡天去见天山山神了，自己终于可以拥有这位美人了。

王一博走到关押肖战的营帐门前时，肖战正抱着那只雪白的异瞳波斯猫无意地逗弄，眼神仍然茫茫地注视远方。还为先大汗服丧期间，肖战的衣饰也较为素净，一头乌发半束半披，在鬓边留出两绺青丝，束起的长发编成一条水灵灵的长辫，用银饰和木珠交错点缀，辫尾坠上几片绚丽的鸟羽。

肖战身上披着一件银丝雪狐大氅，里面是一套纯白的汉族衣饰，更显得那几片鸟羽栩栩如生，辫梢仿佛都灵活地跳动起来，因为在室内，肖战没有围面纱，清冷的容颜一览无余。

肖战听见有人前来，微微转身，见是王一博，也不诧异，只是冷冷地问：“新单于有何贵干？”

“父汗已经殡天，按我寒部律法，你得做本汗的奴侍。”

肖战的双瞳难以置信地圆睁，那张美丽的面容上闪过一丝惊慌，旋即又恢复如常，他移开视线，用比刚才更加冷淡的语气道：“夜深了，单于请回吧。”

王一博摇头笑笑，神情如同对猎物势在必得的捕猎者一般，一步步地向自己锁定的猎物逼近：“你以为，你能拒绝得了我吗？”

肖战棕色的瞳孔直视王一博的双眼，在对方狡黠贪婪的目光中，他脚下一滑，控制不住地连连后退，“你……”

“喵呜！”那只波斯猫感受到了主人的恐惧，又不敢反抗更加厉害的原主王一博的威严，惊叫一声窜出了肖战怀里，躲在营帐的角落里不敢出来。

肖战的后背已经抵到了墙壁，他知道自己已经退无可退，索性从手边摸起一根骨簪，锋利的簪尖抵住自己的脖颈，“你别动！不然我马上自裁！”

他毕竟是汉人，被掳来受辱于蛮夷之人已是毕生之耻，要是再先后侍奉父子二人，这种为汉家礼法所不容的乱伦行为，让他有何面目见自己的父母亲族！

“好！”王一博噗嗤一声笑出来，“我不动。”下一秒，趁着肖战放松警惕的瞬间，王一博一把上前，动作迅猛地扭过肖战手腕，以迅雷不及掩耳之势抢下那枚骨簪扔到一旁，将惊呆的肖战制住双腕，狠狠地压制在毡毛毯上。

肖战眼见自己就要被凌辱，索性下狠心闭了眼睛，就当他要咬下舌头的一瞬间，一个极具磁性诱惑力的声音伏在他耳边说：“你难道不想报仇吗？”

报仇？肖战一怔。

他有一道不共戴天的血海深仇，至今未报。

肖战本来是一位高位文官家的独子，从小知书达理，饱读诗书，本是数一数二的名门才子，不料命途不济，国难当头，肖家为躲避战乱举家向西逃难，不料在途径一处草原时遭到游牧民族龙部的骑兵抢劫，不仅抢夺了全部的财物，还把肖家上下数十口人屠了个一干二净，见肖战年幼，模样又漂亮，便把他铐上锁链，强行掳掠到沙海中的龙部王庭，作为奴隶献给了龙部大汗。当时龙部大汗实力尚未壮大一直想依附王一博的父汗天山寒部大汗，正好部下献来这名极品的汉人奴隶，便把肖战作为礼物赠予了寒部。

肖战不能忘，也不会忘全家人死在龙部骑兵手下的场景：还是个少年的他痛哭流涕地伏在父母的尸身上，一个魁梧凶悍的大汗粗暴地揪住他的头发，看了看他的脸，嘿嘿淫笑，互相用肖战听不懂的语言商讨一番，取来一副锁链铐住他的双手双脚，像牵牲口一样硬生生地把他拽离了父母身边。

这样年轻漂亮的汉族孩子在蛮夷之地可是大受欢迎，像肖战这样的美人胚子，随随便便就能卖个好价钱。

年幼的肖战还不知道，自己已经从世家公子变成了一名可怜的汉人奴隶，他被和沿途抢掠来的人口用锁链铐在一起，在骑兵队的监押下走出了中原地界，进入茫茫无际的沙海迷国。一路上，肖战目睹无数的同胞倒下，再也没有起来。多亏骑兵队的首领认为肖战奇货可居，他才没有葬身沙海。

他想过逃跑，想过只身刺杀大汗，不料却被人捉住，挑断了双脚脚筋，行走不便，再也不能疾行。

他被带到王庭，锁在笼子里剥光了衣服估价，经过层层转手，他最后被抬入王帐，几个人将一丝不挂的他捆在床上，紧接着，一个高大可怕的身影就压了上来……

一番挣扎后，肖战昏了过去，醒来时又被人锁进了笼中，眼前已经是茫茫雪原，他的故乡中原已经不知在几千里之遥。

之后，他便作为寒部大汗的奴隶一直到现在。

“龙部大汗谋逆不轨，本汗有意除之，不知你意下如何？”

肖战没有做声，身体却没有再反抗，他知道，利用眼前的这个人是千载难逢，也是自己唯一的报仇机会。

“这才乖嘛。”王一博满意地亲了亲肖战的嘴唇，解开身下人的衣衫。

入目是雪原一般白皙光滑的肌肤，隐隐约约能闻到好闻的松香气息，王一博俯下身，含住肖战两片花瓣似的菱唇细细地吮吸着，他能听见肖战因紧张和羞耻而急促的呼吸声，手指抚摸过的肌肤皆是一片粉嫩的羞红，王一博不禁在心里暗骂：真是个尤物！难怪父汗那么喜欢！

王一博脱下肖战的里裤，露出身下人修长的双腿。腿间没有一丝毛发，应是在龙部为奴时用秘药去了，青年粉嫩可爱的玉茎毫无遮挡地一览无余。

王一博坏心眼地握住柱身，手指顺便勾了勾两颗玉囊，肖战的脸上立即浮现两片惊慌的红霞，失声唤道：“别碰那里……”

“哦，这里是禁猎区啊？。那，本汗这就换个地方猎艳了。”王一博故意茅塞顿开似的点点头，手指一路下移，分开肖战绵密颤抖的双腿。

左腿根有两个重叠的烙印，一个更久远些，是龙部的烙印，一个覆盖在原来的上面，是寒部的烙印。这是用于证明奴隶身份的凭证，在双方交易成功后，奴隶的新主人会在奴隶身上留下代表所有权的印记。

王一博记得肖战被烙印的场景，这个可怜的汉族少年被人粗暴地拉开四肢铐在刑具上，因为之前知晓烙印的剧痛，青年刚刚听到烧红的烙铁滋滋声便已经禁不住泪水涟涟，一直在隐忍着最后的尊严哀求“不要，不要……”

烧红的烙铁按在那个丑陋的疤痕上，烫焦了更大一片白皙细腻的肌肤，瑟瑟发抖的少年发出一声撕心裂肺的哭喊，随即就被人蛮横地从刑具上一把拽下，狠狠地砸在地上，“贱奴！”

肖战无助地抱着双臂，蜷在地上抽泣着，因疼痛而无法移动的左腿上，一个淌血的疤痕清晰可见。因为害怕奴隶自残，立即就有人用锁链铐住他的双手双脚，抬回帐内看守。

年幼的王一博看得于心不忍，他觉得，这样对待这位哥哥太过残忍。但父汗告诉他，这就是规矩，如果不遵守这些规矩，这些低贱的奴隶就会不听主人的使唤，起来造反。

造反？只怕肖战有贼心也没贼胆。

刚开始服侍时，肖战哭喊挣扎得很厉害，拖着已经行走不便的双腿爬都要爬出营帐逃跑，后来无数次知晓他这辈子回不到故地的现实后，也渐渐地安分，或者，绝望的死寂下来。

王一博的条件点燃了肖战心中仅剩的死灰余烬，他必须得跟紧这唯一照明的火苗。

王一博伸入两根手指，花穴自动裹紧，分泌出润滑清液，欲拒还迎地邀请他进入。

肖战已经侍寝惯了，身体自然被调教得妙不可言，王一博伸出手指，看了看指腹上沾染的清液，轻轻嗅了嗅，坏笑着抹到肖战的两颗红缨上，借着清液的润滑大力揉搓。

“嗯……”肖战的身子本就极其敏感，在王一博的刺激下经不住溢出几声轻微地呻吟，随即意识到自己起了反应，羞愤得像要把脸藏起来，一咬唇，那颗精雕细琢的小痣露出来，更加显得肖战眼含春色，面若冠玉。

王一博哪里受的住肖战这般风情万种，直接发出一声捕食者击杀猎物般的嘶吼，一个挺身冲撞进了肖战。

肖战条件反射地夹紧王一博的肉棒，双腿自动环上他的腰，就在降盘未盘之时忽然又停止了动作，双腿无力地跌回塌上。他虽然名义上是王一博父汗的奴侍，实际上只比王一博长了六岁，倒不如说是王一博的哥哥。因第一次行与传统汉族礼法相悖的情事，肖战难堪地转过头，紧闭双眼，眼角缓缓流下一滴泪。

王一博知道他心里过不去那道坎，安慰道：“无妨，子承父妾这是咱们寒部固有的风俗，没有人会因此非议你，不必因此困扰。”王一博的手指穿过肖战的发丝，缓缓取下对方束发的银环，一头秀丽黑发瞬间倾泻而下，发丝间带着摄魂的幽香。

王一博轻轻扶住肖战的脸颊，俯身吻了下去，舌尖滑过那颗漂亮的小痣，随着身下九浅一深交合的动作，肖战被逼的如同一条隔板中的鱼一般四下扭动，发丝的末梢滑过王一博的脸颊，痒痒的。

这些游牧民族男子皆不蓄长发，头发均是用短刀砍短，编成发辫以免妨碍，汉人则以长发带冠为美。

肖战被送来时，已经被割断了漂亮的长发，短刀胡乱切出的参差不齐的发尾耷在脑后，如同一块灰败的破布一般毫无生气，后来父汗为了博得美人一笑，允许他续留长发，肖战那双棕色的眸子中才有了些神采。

王一博勾起一缕发丝，放在唇边吻了一下，那股细细的清香萦绕在唇齿间，让人联想到天山山巅的霜雪千年，这汉族美人分明是冰霜凝结成雪魄，能以最洁净孤高的心境摄取人的灵识，让人甘愿面带甜蜜的微笑一步步在虚无的温暖中走向冻亡的结局。

王一博抬起肖战的双腿搭到肩上，蒙上美人的双眼，将自己的巨物抽出。

肖战原本胀满的后穴一瞬间被空虚的感觉袭击，意犹未尽地保持开合的频率，流淌的清液邀约着王一博的再次疼爱，王一博微微一笑，拿过肖战腰间悬挂的那块玉佩，用流苏轻轻扫弄着粉嫩的玉茎，时不时刮过两颗青涩的囊带挑逗，手指在那处软穴里轻轻搅揉，有意按压最让肖战受不住的那处凸起；肖战被蒙了双眼，感官自然被放大了数倍，下身的双重刺激逼得他欲仙欲死，一阵阵酥麻的快感从脚尖一路升腾，冲破头顶一般地登云而上，双手不住地在床上战栗着扭动，祈求王一博结束这场撩拨。

王一博哪里肯放过他，取下手指戴的那串乌木珠链，一颗一颗地塞入肖战后穴。

那串珠子原是雪山乌木神物，由大萨满祈福之后予以雕琢制成，造型各异，纹理天然，质感上乘，那处穴口被珠子挤成各种各样的形状，娇滴滴地嘟着小嘴流下几滴垂涎三尺的清液。

“这是……”肖战在黑暗中感觉到下身异物的形状，时而圆润，时而棱角分明，他有些害怕，身子微微蜷起，反而激得那串珠子又往里吞了几分。

“放心，本汗拿的都是好东西。”王一博安慰道，随即一个猛子把肖战翻过来，借着对方身体下落的势道狠狠顶入。

“啊，痛！”肖战被操得哭喊出声，眼角缓缓淌下一行泪珠，王一博箍住这个纤细美人的腰身大力顶弄着，茎身前端不断地把珠子往里送，圆润的珠子把穴道撑开一条通路，有棱角的几颗珠子恰到好处地照顾到肖战敏感的地方，游牧民族的体质本就强壮，肖战哪里受的住？几番插干已是呜呜咽咽地抽泣出声，整个人都瘫软在了王一博怀里，双手不自觉地去掰王一博掐住自己腰身的手指，“不要了……放过我吧……”

王一博正玩到兴头上，顺手拽过肖战的手腕，扯下腰带绑在身后，整个人一挺身骑压在肖战背上，以雌伏的侵犯姿势彻底的压制对方，那根粗大的阳物迅猛地抽插猛干，恨不得把身下这人插穿，每一次进出都带出许多晶莹清液，噗叽噗叽的水声清晰可闻。王一博觉得自己就像是在驾驭一匹驰骋的骏马，在天山之巅飞驰而去，一骑绝尘。

“不要了……放了我吧……”肖战无助地瘫软在榻上，哭声从抽泣变成了哀求。之前种种可怕的回忆涌上脑海：他被人四肢大开绑在床上，也是这样被彻底压制的姿势屈辱地侵犯。

刚刚被捉走时，他会拼命的喊叫，“放开我！我要我的爹娘！放开我！”

直到实在没有力气喊叫，他只能用嘶哑的嗓子不断地小声重复，“放开我。”

之后，他被人按住，身上蔽体的衣物被残忍得撕碎，少年被捆在笼子里，笼门大开，由人肆意玩弄估价，期望破碎的他噙着眼泪：“放了我吧……我想回家……”

最后被人按在床上承欢时，他已经不再抱有任何逃脱的希望，只能一遍遍地在心里祈求“放了我吧……我真的受不住了……”

报仇！报仇！这是他唯一支撑自己活下去的念头。

这个人在父汗身下也会这般可怜地祈求吗？王一博眯着眼睛歪头想着，他这般清冷的人肯放下身段伺候自己，究竟是他本性如此，亦或，是利用自己心软的软肋？

“他们奸滑，狡诈，温顺只是他们虚伪的外表，会随时利用你的弱点出卖你，对你发起致命一击。”这是父汗经常教育王一博的话。

的确，父汗对手下的汉奴严苛无比，时时提防，就算肖战已经龙部挑断过脚筋，再没有机会逃走，仍然不放心地让他铐着脚镣寸步难行，每次都让人把他剥得精光，锁了双手双脚，再裹在毛毡里，赤裸着身子抬进营帐。

这些对于从小接受汉族礼法教育的肖战来说，无疑是最屈辱卑贱的。王一博每次看见肖战，对方都是静静地缩在帐中，一个人孤单地默默看着远方，神情忧郁，模样可怜。

肖战的确是个聪明的汉人，轻而易举地就抓住了自己最大的弱点——心软。

这蛮夷之地的雪原遵循物竞天择的自然法则，人与动物一样，为食物奔波捕食，为生存迁徙移居。要想在这里生存下去，最为复杂，也最为简单。找到猎物的弱点，就能活下去。同样，改进自己的弱点，也能活下去。

当然也有例外，猪笼草暴露自己芬芳的汁液吸引昆虫，昆虫在享用胜利果实时，殊不知捕食者和被捕食者的角色已经交换，在酒酣饭饱之时天翻地覆，沦为看似被动者一方的盘中餐。

在这片茫茫雪原上，究竟谁是猎物，还说不准呢。


End file.
